eaglelegionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayako Fujimoto
Ayako Fujimoto-Geronimo '''is a character in the Eagle Legion series. She is the wife of USN fighter pilot, Captain Karl Geronimo, and serves as an Apache pilot in the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force. She has appeared in the books Eagle Legion: The Road Ahead, and Eagle Legion: Redemption. But she first appeared in Eagle Legion: A Valiant Beginning, where she is portrayed as the young Karl’s love interest. Early Life Ayako was born to a JGSDF Colonel, Hiro Fujimoto, and a combat medic, Naoko Kobayakawa. They lived from the time of Ayako’s birth in March 11, 1985 until they moved to Osaka for her high school education. She then graduated with fairly high marks before moving to Waseda University’s branch in Tokyo for her college studies. She then enrolled as a helicopter pilot in the JGSDF, determined to continue her dreams of continuing the military family lineage, and then assigned an Apache to pilot. During her time as a student, before discovering her will to join the JGSDF, she had been fond of being a glamour model. She was a U-15 gravure idol at the age of 13. She also loved being fashionable, like most other Japanese girls, but she didn’t like bleaching her hair any other color than brown or black. She then starred for a glamour modelling magazine at the age of 16, garnering her an idol status in her school, with most boys wanting to be with her and other girls making her the inspiration for their fashion-loving attitude. Romance Karl Geronimo, her future husband, first met her during a vacation with her parents in the Philippines. At first, Ayako didn’t like Karl for his formality and seemingly excessive politeness as Karl grew up in a strict household. But then, later on, they warmed up to each other. Karl then realized to his disappointment that she was in a relationship with his ex-bully Shinzo Ogawa, who since they first met had been Karl’s living monster. Karl then discovered that Shinzo had been coercing Ayako into the illegal pornographic industry. Time passed, and Ayako returned to the Philippines to meet with Shinzo. Karl then reported him to the police with the help of Weene Rickenbacker, who coincidentally had a road rage case filed against Shinzo as well. The two then showed Ayako the evidence of his malicious wrongdoing. Shinzo was sent to jail and later convicted to life imprisonment without parole. Ayako then became much grateful to Karl, and Karl pursued his feelings with her, which ended in the two becoming a couple. IJSF Career Ayako, after being assigned an Apache, was then sent to frontline combat as a member of the IJSF as part of Japan’s commitment to the international war against the Imperial Order. She flew anti-armor and escort missions in support of IJSF's Alpha Zone Command, and was based in Kadena Air Base, Japan. She, along with several JGSDF and US Army helicopter pilots, responded to an Order attack in Seoul against a joint Order-North Korean invasion. She then was assigned a higher rank and awarded the Order of the Chrysanthemum for her heroic actions. In the year 2008, she met Karl again, who was now a 24 year-old USN fighter pilot. They then remained together for a year before Karl asked for her hand in marriage. After the liberation of Tokyo, only a month before Seoul would be liberated by the IJSF, Karl and Ayako married. Personal Life Ayako is a gallant, brave, strong-willed and faithful young woman. She might not be as strong or as crafty as Karl in planning, but is just as prudent and persistent in carrying out orders. She also has a calmer disposition than Karl and is able to keep her cool more able than Karl. She is also more proficient in hand-to-hand combat than Karl, making up for her less accurate handgun shots. She is skilled in karate and taekwondo whereas Karl is more skilled in fighting with implements, like the Filipino fighting technique, arnis. As a wife, she is deeply devoted and loving to Karl, and for this Karl cherishes her as a diamond in his life. He even told a friend of his that he would die in Ayako’s embrace than live an immortal without meeting her. 2 years after they married, they had a son named Robin. Currently, during vacations, Karl and Ayako live in their home in Guam. Whereas she loves to visit Asia and Canada during her freetime, Karl would rather go to Europe. She also likes food with viands like beef rice or curry rice, and shares Karl’s passion for katsudon. She also shares Karl’s love for chocolate and NATO fighter jets. Quotes *“I’m Ayako Fujimoto, and I am here to avenge the death of my parents.” – Ayako speaking via radio to the Order helicopter ace pilot before the duel which saw the latter killed over Seoul. *“The war has taken a lot of lives, honey. It really is not something I can take. Your countrymen and mine share something, and that is suffering. So it is our job to take part in helping them.”''' – Ayako talking to Karl about the aftermath of the IJSF-Order War. *''“Look at the rainbow and the skies, Karl. At times, during the rain, they appear sad and gone. But later on they rise up and shine once more, being the beautiful things they are. You, Karl, should learn to rise up from a problem once you see it and learn to overcome it.”'' – Ayako, consoling Karl about his failure to protect his longtime friend Mark from being killed by his nemesis, Colonel Park Jung-Hyeun *''“You’re mine!”'' – Engaging an enemy helicopter. *''“Target destroyed!”'' – Destroying an enemy target.